All I Want Is You
by becks-castle41319
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and a Christmas Party in the girls lounge causes two people to become closer than ever before...DL


Disclaimer: I do not own anything...except the idea.

_**Baby All I Want Is You  
**_

Dana P.O.V

I looked around, it was Christmas Eve at PCA. Everyone was in the girls lounge, some were flirting, others were watching TV. Overall, it was a pretty happy night...

Well, for most...

Chase and Zoey were cuddling on the couch and watching _**Christmas in Handcuffs**_, on ABC family.

Lola and Mike were talking, his arm slung around her shoulder. She was smiling at him. Pure joy in both their eyes...

Because all they needed was each other...

Nothing else...

Hell, they don't even need Christmas...

I spotted Logan, fake smiling at the people who greeted him. He was sitting in a corner by himself.

Very un-Logan like...

There were tons of people to talk to...

I wonder why he didn't talk to anyone though...

I heard some kid start singing Christmas karaoke...

Pretty funny name huh?

I got an idea...

I rushed to the sign up sheet...

This Christmas...

I'm finally going to get what I want...

"Thank you Jake. Next up on our Christmas karaoke...Dana Cruz!" I heard someone announce. Everyone looked at me...

"GO DANA! WHOO!" I heard Lola yell...

Someone obviously spiked the punch...

I nervously got on stage. I felt everyone's eyes on me...

Including Logan's...

Well...

Now or Never...

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You **_

I looked around, Logan was smiling, Chase and Zoey were kissing, and Mike and Lola were looking at

me, smiles on their faces, holding hands._****_

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby 

Everyone got into the song, I guess my vocals were just that good...

I watched as a few people stood up, including Logan. He walked to the front of the crowd..._****_

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
_**I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me... **_

I kept smiling throughout the whole song. Everyone did, I saw some people jump around and I also saw

some exchanging of gifts...

It was really nice..._****_

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby

I finished and smiled. I heard everyone cheer. It felt good, having people cheer for you like that. They

had set up a small stage so just as I was about to get down...

Logan stopped me...

And in front of everyone...

He took the microphone and announced...

"Dana, all I want for Christmas is you. Corny I know. I...I love you." He finished. I guess that's why

he was smiling the whole time, he was thinking about doing this after I was finished with the song.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Baby, all I want is you. I love you Logan." I replied and kissed him. A sweet kiss, short.

Everyone was aw-ing in the backround...

It might have been a little cliché, but let me tell you...

That was the best Christmas of my life...

**Cute right? Lol, this song belongs to Mariah Carey and is certainly NOT affiliated with me...**

**I was listening to it and I got this idea, pretty neat huh? Lol.**

**Pleasseee review! I love you guys so much!!**

**This was alll in the spirit of the holidays!!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


End file.
